SORCERER'S STAFF: BOOK TWO : LIGHTNING WIZARD
by vogterafis
Summary: After a tough fight against Darkus Leone, Byron took his vengeance for himself and his parents and the old Lightning Wizard is badly wounded during battle. Because of the wizard's old age, he can't be a hero as he did during the Neone Ordaseille Rebellions. Join Byron's journey as he faces his new mission; to replace and become the Lightning Wizard of today!
1. CHAPTER ONE

**"HIS SUCCESSOR"**

 _ **Byron**_

"It's over" I finally say to myself. I avenge myself and my parents by turning her into ashes. A tear flow from my eye and remember those loving times with my aunt. Even if she fooled me and she killed my parents, I still miss her.

After the ashes fly away and the fog is cleared out, I see the Sword of Darkness was thrust to the ground and her broken armor on the ground. I study the sword carefully; its aura is still flowing and there was no damage on it. _"What happens if I take this?"_

I slowly clutch my hand on its grip and lift it. _"It's quite heavy."_ The height is as long as my leg and its width is as thick as my two arms combined. I point the sword upwards and I enter a violet aura pillar that blasts out from the sky. _"This sword is indeed powerful."_ I hear an echoing voice in the pillar saying "The Sword of Darkness is now passed to you, young necromancer! Wield it for the glory of our race, magicians and mankind!"

The pillar return itself back to the sky and I feel more power within me. Violet aura glows more than I what I expected to see as The Dark Leone. The sword appears to be seems lighter than a while ago. _"So this is the power of the Sword of Darkness."_ Using my mind, I disappear it, keeping it inside of me and the aura disappears as well.

Suddenly I remember someone, _"The Lightning Wizard! I almost forgot about him!"_ I run back to the injured Lightning Wizard, who is coughing so loudly and crying in pain. I fall to my knees beside him. "Are you alright?"

"D-do I look like I am alright?" he asks and coughs again. "Took her down?"

I nod and smile. "I did."

He happily relieves "Finally, my mission is over….Thank you, Byron…" His hand falls to the ground.

I know he's going to die but it isn't his time to go. I have a lot of questions at the back of my head and I really like to ask it to him. "Lightning Wizard? Lightning Wizard?!"

"Don't shout s-so loud." He says "I'm not going to die now."

I relieve _"Good thing I won't lose someone."_ I thought it would be all over for the Lightning Wizard to die. Like in other novels and movies, masters die in the end and their apprentices will be their successor.

"A-re you g-going to just s-sit there and turn i-into a w-weasel and leave me here?" he says sarcastically.

"Oh—uh" I carry him into my arms "Where do you live."

"Not far." He points his finger to down the Duvenele Village. "I- I don't live here in t-the Du-Duvenele Castle. The w-wizards and witches h-here believe t-that it should be r-respected."

A few minutes later, I enter an unexpected small log cabin to be his home. I enter it and carefully lay him there. I light the torches in the rooms to look and search for things I need to heal his wounds and scratches. I grab towel hanging on the chair and a basin of water in the kitchen. I press the wounds and scratches of his pounds on his arms and legs.

I look at a small grandfather clock in his room. _"It's 4:30 am."_ I ask him "Your clock's working right?"

"Y-yes." He says. "It's n-not running on b-batteries."

"Oh, I see. I am going back to the City now," I say as I head out to the door, "but don't worry, I'll call someone outside to aid you."

I almost exit out the door when… "W-Wait don't go!" he shouts. "I m-must t-tell you s-something!"

I stop _"I hope I can make it back before I turn back to a weasel."_ I head back to his room and sit on a chair nearby his bed.

He begins "For years, I protect this village from the New Order and save more than five hundred magicians from their wrath and evacuated them here. Right now, I can't do those anymore. I am not young as I am now. I grow old and die like anybody else, that's why I can't fend off the Leone, who stays young and immortal. I am going to retire; my duty days are over."

"That's why you wanted me to become your…" I predict and cut off.

"Yes. I want you to be my successor. You are the new Lightning Wizard."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

"ORIGIN OF THE LIGHTNING WIZARD"

 _ **Byron**_

"Me? Your successor?" I chuckle "Are you serious?"

"I am" He replies.

I stop chuckling "I can't take your place," I stand up. "Find another; there are more great and strong wizards than me."

"Are there?" he asks. "Name them."

Okay, he got me there; I don't know any particular wizard who could take his place because….you know….I eliminated some of them when I was in the Elimination Team. I really like to take his place, but I feel a sense of guilt. Think about it, should I be the Lightning Wizard, an outlaw and a hero, if I had murdered innocent magicians.

"There is no need to be guilty." He says "Actually, I was never worthy to become a hero myself; I was never born to be one."

"What do you mean?"I ask curiously.

"Before the rebellions started, I was actually a thief and an outlaw." He says "They call me by my pen name, Lightning Wizard."

"Really?!" I jerk my eyes wide and I gasp.

He reaches his arm to the cabinet, pulls it and takes something out of it. It's an old brown paper. I look at it, _"It's his wanted poster!"_

"The police never captured me, not even once. For five years I robbed and stole loots from the weak and strong to poor and rich magicians. I became rich and lived a wealthy life and everyone in town knew my luxurious life. I had everything that I need, until one day, the rebellions started."

His voice begins to fade, "During the devastating war, I was really having a good time, since the war took place not near where I live. I never joined to fight against the necromancers and save countless lives; I only think of myself. Then one time, money is not worth for trade for food, since there was shortage of food and water. The necromancers destroyed the livelihood of the nation and the rest that survived, are given to the soldiers. For days, there was nothing to feed to my hungry stomach, so I decided to steal again."

He continues "I wore my brown-hooded Lightning Wizard uniform and I secretly prepare myself to raid an unknown home. I slam the door out and what I saw was a small kid crying over his dying mother. My heart melted, I have no guts to take anything from them. The mother asks me to take care of the child but I refuse and take off. Suddenly, bombs dropped from the air and destroyed and burned the houses to the ground, turning into rubble, debris and ashes. I remembered the child a while ago so I ran back to save him. Their house is already burning but I still went in and the child is still crying. I took the child by my arms and he cried even louder. I also tried to carry his mother, but she refused. Before I ran back to safety, she clenched her hand on my sleeve and cried out _'Protect my child, keep him safe!"_ I nodded at her and left the house."

"That's when I joined to defend the nation from the Neone Ordeaseille. There was no choice for me to be arrested, since it would be a great addition to my outnumbered army. Ben Allgood's older brother fought with me and I fought my fierce rival, Darkus Leone."

"After the fall of my nation, the legend of the Lightning Wizard becomes very famous throughout the five kingdoms, not because of his bad deeds, but his heroism, until he passes his legacy to another who is not worthy, but can become one, if he proves himself, day by day, that he is worthy."

I grab his hand tightly, "I'll be your successor and I promise you that I will prove myself worthy of it. I will be your Lightning Wizard."

"What's with the portal?" I ask.

Still smiling, he replies "Figure it out." He forcedly pushes me into it. I lost my balance and I fall int the portal.

I float in the air as I go forward to the endless swirling portal. It makes me dizzy, just like the first time I visited the N.O Academy. I close my eyes, hoping I would not puke during the ride.

Then my body landed on concrete and I slightly open my eyes. I'm back at Garfunkel's.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

"BEFORE SUNRISE"

(Witch and Wizard: Before Chapter 72)

 _ **Byron**_

I enter the main entrance of Garfunkel's, just minutes before I return back as a weasel again. There was no source of light in the building; just darkness. Since all are asleep during the night, they don't need light and they need to save electricity for other facilities. The moonlight didn't shine its light through the windows since it was too cloudy in the sky. I can hear different snores, echoing through the hallways. _"I can't walk at this phase. I might bump into something or someone."_

I know. I snap my fingers and flicker a spark of continuous electricity on my hands. _"Good idea Byron. You're a genius!"_ I walk back to the Bed and Bath Department quietly. I peek; making sure no one sees me "Good. Everyone's still asleep."

I place a foot on the department, when suddenly; I hear a snap of two fingers and I see a flicker of light. I quickly dissolve my electricity and hide behind a column. _"That was close."_ I relieve. Strange, the flicker of light wasn't any light of a flashlight; it was neither fire, but electricity. The same procedure I did to make use of electricity as a source of light. I take a quick glance and I was amaze to see that it was the boy, whom I gave my bed to. He was the only witness when I transform back to a human.

"Welcome back, Mr. Weasel." He says as his electric flicker becomes brighter. He leaps out of bed and walks to me.

My body changes, magic aura swirls around me. I return back being a weasel again. "So you saw me earlier?"

"No." he replies. He bends down to me. "Use my senses."

"Senses?" I ask.

"Yeah, kinda. Anyways, my name's Crossley." He pulls out his hand. "I'm a wizard and alchemist."

I hand shake his hand "Byron Swain, necromancer and wizard. Nice to meet you"

"You're a wizard too!" he exclaims. Then among the children groan and Crossley pressed his hands on his lips. "You're a wizard too." He whispers.

"A while ago, yes" I reply "I never knew that some of these children here are magicians.

"Not all of us. Maybe, ten to twenty kids here have powers, excluding you and the Allgoods." He replies.

He continues "You know we need some help in the frontlines later on. We're going to escape some kids in the Overworld Prison. Care to join us?"

I think for a moment. I can't just join them in their raid, not because I need to avenge myself against them. It is because I need to keep a secret to limited people who knew that I am a magician. When the time comes I'll tell them, but for now, not yet. "Sorry, I can't fight like this, in weasel form."

"But you have to do something about it." He replies. He snaps his fingers and electricity flickers in his fingers. "Come, I'm going to show you something." He runs away from the department.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I call as I chase after him.

He stops running and as I get him there, I catch my breath "You're a fast runner." I say, inhaling and exhaling.

He ignores me and says "Look here." he forwards his light unto a bulletin board, showing a collage of countless pictures. On the middle of the bulletin says…

"Gone but never forgotten." I read.

"These were the kids who died on the hands of The One." He says. "Some were exploded by raining bombs. Some were shot by bullets. Some fought bravely and they were killed in the action."

If there were a countless pictures of different kids, then countless lives were killed. This is so unbelievable. I never thought that the New Order would do something like this. His face looks gloomy. "Your friend was killed, wasn't?"

"We're not close. How did you know that?" He asks.

"You seem sad and gloomy." I predict. I then look at each child at every picture. Every child in every picture is smiling. They look and smile upon the camera, to show happy they were before.

"That's why you can't say no," he says. "Imagine, without your help, another picture or another hundred, will be placed on that wall." He looks down on me "I'll ask this one more time. Will you help us and save more lives?"

"I will try." I reply.

He smiles and looks outside by gazing through the hole of the wall. I too gaze and smile through the hole. We both witness the sunrise. The rays of the sun stretch out and shine the night away.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

" **L** **G** **D"**

"BEGIN THE MISSION"

(Witch and Wizard: After Chapter 75)

 _ **Byron**_

"I need minutes of silence." I say to Crossley. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Be sure you would be a boy again." He says as he leaves me and stays somewhere in Garfunkel's.

A while ago, I promised him that I'll turn back to human after Whit, Wisty, and some of the Resistance members left the building and rescue children and prisoners in the Overword Prison. After I turn back to human form, the both of us will help the Resistance in the frontlines.

"Dad, I know you're out there. I'm asking a big favor." I call out my dad as he is really on front of me. "I'm asking you to transform me back to human again."

There's no reply.

"Give me a chance to help the Resistance and save the prisoners. At least give me a few hours to be a human and turn back to a weasel after that."

Still, there is no reply. I sigh and give up. _"What am I doing? I can't just simply ask and my prayers will be granted."_

Suddenly, my 'S' necklace glows and floats in the air, then I hear my dad's voice "I have heard your prayers and I will grant them, but never show your face or your magic to the public." Green aura surrounds me as my body grows taller and bigger. The fur shrinks into my skins. My nose and face shortens. I become human again.

"Amazing"

I look back to see Crossley peeking behind the doorway. "You've seen everything don't you?"

"Only from weasel to human" he replies.

I almost turn the door knob, "Okay then, let's head out and-" when Crossley cuts me.

"Aren't you supposed to wear disguises or something?"

"Your right." I reply to him. _"That's a close one. I should be more careful next time. My identity will be spoiled right on front of the public eye."_

We search for some clothes in the area. There are jeans, checkered polo and gray jackets, but my eye catches on something else, "Do you know the Lightning Wizard?" I take up an old brown habit on the floor and wear it

"Yeah," He replies. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm going to be just like him" I take the hood over my head.

"How do I look?" he asks. He wears a blue cap, a handkerchief covering his mouth tied a knot between ends, a dark coat and blue jeans.

"I thought I was the only one who will wear disguises." I ask.

"My parents told that I must keep my magic self hidden, but only a few knew about it; including you."

"For what reason?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." He says as he straights outside a broken window nearby.

"Why are you taking that window, we can take the door." But too late! He leaps out of the window. I chase him and look down the window, checking if the boy is okay. To my surprise he parkours down the stairs and safely makes it down the road.

"C'mon what are you waiting for? Christmas?" he yells.

"Oh—yeah-right." I leap down and do a few stunts and parkours and land safely on the pavement.

"Nice parkour, Mr. Weasel, so what are we going to do?" he asks.

"Well I know where to locate the City of Progress, but if we walk at this rate, we can't reach there on time." I explain.

Then I hear motors roaring from a distance. It comes nearer and nearer. Beyond the horizon I see from our path are seven motorcycles; coming this way. _"Oh no!"_

"Motorcycles!" Crossley exclaim, "Bet we can-"

"We can't ask help from them. They're N.O motorcycles." I explain.

I notice his eyes jerk on a shock. He begins to shiver with fear, "N-N.O?"

"I think they found out our secret base." I readied my fists and cover my face under my hood, "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." He stutters.

"Hey get out of the way kids!" the motor riders orders as he aims his gun at us, "or I'll shoot!"

"You won't!" I exclaim as I shoot electricity out of my fists. It blast heavily on the motorcycle and explodes into bits. The other motors scatter; frightening that they too, will be blasted by my lightning.

The motor rider asks for help to his walkie-talkie "Mayday! Some kind of-" but too late, he too was blasted by my fused gas.

Two men aim their guns at me and shoot. I dash at them as I flex my muscles, dodge and parkour the bullets. I pressed my fists against their chests and electrocuted them. They fly backwards and crash on the ground.

"Four down, three to go." I say but the other three riders passed to me, escaping from me and riding to Grafunkel's, "Oh no you don't."

But before I unleash my lightning above the sky, the three motorcycles fall down to the ground. I see Crossley waving at me beyond where the motorcycles lay. "Good job, Crossley." I whisper


End file.
